powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 15: The Bride's Elder Brother
The Bride's Elder Brother ''~Giruma Magi Majuna~'' is the fifteenth episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. This episode hints at the conclusion of the first phase of the Magiranger story with the introduction of a mysterious woman and the last battle with the Three Solitary Confinement Hades Beasts. Synopsis Makito becomes angered by Houka becoming engaged to marry a man she just met. Plot Two schoolgirls talk about a skull who curses them and then you are gone for a week. One of the girls has such a mark and wants to be saved. She then disappears, sending her friend running right into the monster. His eyes glow red. His skull opens up to reveal a red skull. Kai hears of this from Mandora-Boy. This Hades beast probably doesn't get detected by their MagiPhone. He has Kai fetch an old search tool called the Theremin (electronic instrument). Houka arrives late once again, but with a big announcement. Showing them a wedding ring-- she's getting married. Everyone has a delayed big reaction. At the front door, they are introduced to Tetsuya, who takes pictures of them all. Last to be introduced is Makito. He is the most mad. Tetsuya and Houka met at work. They say they were waiting for each other. they are serious about getting married, the wedding is even the next day. Makito steams up red, surprising everyone. He won't allow it. When he mentions Magiranger, everyone tries shutting him up. Makito and Houka talk privately in the secret room. Makito says to cut out the prank and he doesn't want to hear anymore. She says she's getting married regardless. In the Infershia, Nai and Mea boast that Skeleton can suck human's lives away. Branken says he is too slow. Meanwhile, the other siblings are into wedding stuff. Makito calls her irresponsible. The Theremin rings. Kai is about to call Houka but Makito doesn't let him. Skeleton brings down an entire building and MagiPink fights him alone. She calls for MagiPunch and avoid his blasts and knocks him away. He collapses into pieces when the others arrive. His skull glows. And he is rebuilt. He shoots MagiPink down and she un-transfoms. She says she is not giving up. She wants to tell Makito something but he refuses, saying even though she did a little work, doesn't mean he will condone the marriage. The others offer to help. Kai and Tsubasa are all dressed and nervous. Urara calls Houka in, in her beautiful wedding dress. She asks about Makito. Kai says he ran away. He is actually in his garden. He thinks back to when they were children. He shouts, 'Never!' in English. The groom comes to Makito and starts helping the ground. He says he is thinking of canceling the wedding because he is disappearing. He shows him the cursed skull. He says it was Houka's idea to get married. She wanted his last moment to be perfect but they need his approval. Makito thinks of Houka going after Skeleton, he realizes she was chasing him for him. He gets a call and hands him a weed. He runs through the city and forbids Mandora-Boy from telling the others, he doesn't want the wedding ruined. Skeleton is running havoc in the city and Vankyuria loves it. A woman falls in the hub-bub. N.Ma, Branken and Wolzard are alerted. Makito arrives and makes a speech for Houka. Houka is happy with Makito's approval via Tetsuya. They are surprised he didn't come, Houka expects the worst. MagiGreen fights Skeleton and brings him up with vines and then lets him go to split up. He rebuilds and blasts him down. The wedding march starts, Houka is at the end of the aisle and starts walking. She thinks of her brother. Their phones ring and echo. It is Mandora-Boy, breaking his promise. He shows Houka the image of Green being beat up. She runs off, surprising them all. Makito is knocked out of his armor and injured. Houka comes running towards him. He regrets not being able to go to her wedding. She goes to his aid. He thought she was an illusion.She says without him, she can't get married. He gets up and is charged up. They both transform and do a mini roll-call. She becomes a cannon. She launches Makito to strike the beast. The others arrive. Skeleton becomes big and the others form MagiKing. They do the Phantom Illusion on Skeleton and he collapses. He rebuilds and they get blasted at. They get a new code. Makito gets in the center and with Houka, they perform the new spell Magical Shower. Everything becomes dark and a red beam from above melts his bones. Makito moves away from Houka, he makes a beautiful field of flowers for her. He faces her and says he is happy. At the chapel, the two air kiss. Makito is crying. Tetsuya and Houka call the wedding off, saying that since Tetsuya's scar is gone, so no need to get married, they don't want to be a boring old married couple. Houka says she doesn't want to stop being a Magiranger. Vankyuria tells Branken that she feels that the key to the gateway is indeed a woman because of when N.Ma reacted. Branken wants a full out attack on the surface to find her. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Guest Cast *Tetsuya: *Makito Ozu(Child): *Houka Ozu(Child): *Preacher: *Student: , Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 17, *'Viewership': 9.8% *'Pre-Credits Spell': Giruma Magi Majuna (magic to make things not come back) **Kai is depressed by his test results and tries to use the spell to make them go away, but Makito and Houka force him to just study better *With a rating of 9.8%, this was the highest rated episode of Magiranger, 2.1% above the series average. *For "Mystic Force", the mecha footage of this episode was not used and very little footage was indeed used at all. A lot of it was re-shot to introduce the Mystic Force Fighters gloves. Skeleton's red skull was not used either. *This episode uses extensive foreshadowing regarding certain future events: **Rin, the girl who is identified as "the key" by Infershia after she falls down while running away, will be a key character in the next several episodes. **If you notice when Houka runs to help Makito, she throws the bouquet and Urara catches it. It is believed that during actual wedding ceremonies, who ever catches the bride's bouquet is sometimes believed to be the next one married. This alludes to her meeting someone which she will ultimately marry near the end of the series. *Tetsuya will return in Episode 29. *One of the high school students in this episode is portrayed by voice actress Kanae Oki DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Stage 13: If I Were Mother, Stage 14: Burn, Punch, Stage 15: The Bride's Elder Brother and Stage 16: The Gate's Key. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html References See Also Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote